3 Years
by PercyJfan100
Summary: The girls are celebrating their anniversary of being mermaids and go to the moon pool, but something terrible happens. They are struck with an awful illness which is caused by the sap of a poisonous flower that only blooms in the light of the blue moon.
1. Chapter 1

_ Just a quick note, Bella and Emma have been introduced to each other, and get along fine. Emma still went on her trip around the world, but they are all friends. Just thought I'd let you know, because I suspected that it might confuse someone, and I don't want that. Please enjoy and review. Nothing to harsh would be nice, but don't be afraid to give me some pointers, you know, suggestions. Should I include Charlotte? I think I might, butt it depends on what the readers think. Again, please enjoy, TTYL. (That means type to to later!) :-)_

Chapter 1, Part 1: A Not So Happy Anniversary

"I can't believe it! It's been three years already! Isn't this great?" I asked my friends. "Actually, for me, it's been ten years." Bella said. "What?" I asked confusedly. "I've been a mermaid since I was nine." She said. "Oh…" "So, are you guys ready to party?" Rikki asked. "Oh yeah!" Cleo said. "Well let's go. Besides, the boys said they were planning it, so we don't have to worry about it." Bella said. We all ran down the dock and dove, rocketing off towards Mako island at incredible speeds. I surfaced first in the moon pool, then Bella, the Rikki, and finally Cleo. "Wow, this place looks _amazing!" _Cleo exclaimed. "I'll say." Bella agreed. There were streamers strung along the walls, and seashells dotted the sand. There were some comfy looking throw pillows laid about, along with some delicious looking drinks and food.

The boys appeared out of the shadows, smiling at us. "Happy Anniversary, girls." Will said. "Thanks." Bella said sweetly, smilingly lovingly at her boyfriend. "Well come on. Get dried off so we can get this party started." Zane said, eyeing Rikki like she was the worlds biggest diamond. Lewis stepped forward and grabbed Cleo's hand, hauling her out of the water and onto the sand. Zane, Will, and Ash did the same, each helping us out of the water, even though they knew perfectly well that we could get out by ourselves. But they were just being sweet, so we let them. Rikki steamed dried us, and a burning sensation filled my tail. "Ow! Careful! You _know _my scales are more sensitive than yours!" I complained. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that." She apologized, and the burning feeling cooled into a warm glow.

My power is ice, so of course I burn a lot easier than the others. Rikki, on the other hand, is a totally different story. Because her power is heat, it doesn't hurt in the slightest when she steam dries herself. My tale shimmered for a moment, and for a few seconds, I was transparent, and my legs reappeared. I hopped up, turning in a full circle, admiring the wonderful decorations. "You guys _really _outdid yourselves." I complimented. "Thank you!" I said, hugging my boyfriend. "You're very welcome." He said, pecking me on the cheek. I flushed a bit, even though he did this daily.

I still can't believe how lucky I am, getting the guy of my dreams, and he knows my secret. My three best friends; Bella, Rikki, and Cleo, each lucked out too, seeing as they got the guy of their dreams as well, and they each know our secret, and are willing to risk anything to protect it. That's what they say, anyway. _It's good to have people that you can trust in your life. _Ithought. It turns out that they'd organized a slide show with clips of us, with each other, swimming, on land with our tails, us on the beach at Mako island, us at the moon pool, us _in _the moon pool, everything. It was perfect, until something happened.

-Zane's POV-

The celebration was going great. We were watching the slide show, I had arm around Rikki's shoulder, and she was grinning happily, so I took it we'd done good. "Thank you so much." She whispered in my ear. "You're welcome." I whispered back. She turned back to the screen, smiling at the photo from the day Emma had come back, and when she'd first been introduced to Bella. It was the four of them in mermaid form, laying on their stomachs on Mako islands beach, smiling at the camera.

I still don't know how I lucked out. She loves me, trusts me with her biggest secret. She's smart, dangerous, beautiful, sassy, just what I like in a girl. She really is sweet, but definitely could be described as poisonous; deadly even. Rikki's the kind of girl that you don't mess with, unless you have an intense death wish. She really does care about her sisters (I mean Bella, Cleo, and Emma), but they easily work their way into fights, seeing how different they are. But they've vowed not to let that tear them apart, to ruin their friendship. They've sworn that they won't let their differences make their relationship turn into something horrible, where they end up hating each other, like Ms. Chatham and her friends, Julia and Gracie. We've sworn to help them, to keep that from happening. We'd die to make sure they stayed together, happy and as friends, as sisters.

Suddenly, a shiver wracked through her body, and I turned to her, concerned. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, just a little chilly." She said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I went to pull her closer, but a freezing sensation shot through my arm, and I pulled back, surprised. "What the…? Emma, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny." I said, glaring over at her friend. "What do you mean? I'm-" but before she could finish, her body pitched forward, like someone had shoved her from behind. "D-do any of you feel… hot?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand. "A-are you k-kidding? I'm f-f-freezing." Rikki said.

"No, I feel-" Cleo started, but then her body pitched forward just as Emma's had, as did Bella's. Their breathing slowed, becoming heavy and ragged. "I feel like I'm, burning. Literally." Bella said. "What?" Will asked. "Here, feel." She said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her forehead. He immediately jerked away, like it was covered in acid or something. "Ow! Have you got a fever or something?" he asked. "I d-don't k-know b-but I'm r-r-really c-cold." Cleo said, huddling closer to Lewis. "How could two of you be freezing and the other two burning up?" Lewis asked, hugging Cleo closer to him, while reaching over to feel Emma's hand, who had relaxed backwards into Ash's arms. "I feel fine, the weather in here has always been nice." Ash said. Rikki brought a hand to her forehead "Ooh, kind of, dizzy." She said, pausing between each word. "Are you girls ok? Should we call a doctor?" Ash asked, looking down at Emma's face, which had paled slightly. "I- no. You can't. For one thing, if you do call a doctor, they'll ask where we are, and we can't tell them we're here. Second, I'm _really _not feeling well, I don't think I have the strength to even swim out of here." She said slowly, her eyes half closed and heavy lidded.

I looked down at Rikki, who was easing herself down onto one of the many pillows we'd spread around, with me helping her, ignoring the freezing feeling that was shooting through my body. "I don't feel very well either." Bella said, sounding weak. She laid down too, next to Will, who no doubt was getting a pretty serious burn. Cleo was embraced in Lewis' arms, blinking slowly and looking at her friends, seeing how pale they were, like her. "What's wrong with you girls? One minute your fine, the next it's like you've come down with something." Lewis said, looking worriedly down at his girlfriend.

Ash's face lit up, and he asked "Could it be the moon? You know what it does to them, we all do. They go all crazy and weird things start to happen." He said. "No offence." He added quickly. "No. Today's a regular crescent moon, like always. It couldn't be the moon. Could it?" Lewis asked. "I'll go check." Will volunteered. He started to rise, but Bella said "Don't leave me." she reached up slowly and grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him back down. "Please, Sweetheart? It's only for a little while, just to see if there's something strange about the moon. I'll be right back. I promise." He said. "Alright. But don't leave me forever. I need you." She said, her voice dying as she spoke. "I promise. I'll be right back." He then walked up the stairs the girls had made, disappearing into darkness. "Don't… worry… Bella. He'll… come back." Emma said quietly, her voice scratchy and unclear.

Chapter 1, Part 2: A Bizarre Discovery

-Will's POV-

_What's wrong with her? _My thoughts screamed as I climbed. _If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do._ I thought. It had hurt so much to see Bella, my precious Bella, like that. Looking so sick, so weak, I was ready to rip my hair out. If anything happened to her, if anything hurt her, I'd never forgive myself. My beloved Bella, she meant everything to me. If I lost her, I'd lose my will to live. Without Bella, my life was absolutely meaningless. I loved her more than anything in the whole world. More than Sophie, more than my parents, more than diving, more than anything. She was the most treasured thing had in my life, the most wonderful thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

She's sweet, loving, caring, gentle, fun loving, free spirited, responsible, trustworthy, a wonderful singer, smart, gorgeous, and just about everything else you could want in a girl. Her smile made me want to pass out, it was so perfect. Silky, straight, blond hair, soft delicate skin, flawless face with bright green eyes, no freckles, long eyelashes, perfect tan that complimented her emerald green eyes. If I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, I'd die. I _needed _my Bella. She was the one for me, and I was the one for her. I'm pretty sure we have true love, and if we don't, well, needless to say, I'd be heartbroken.

I soon reached the top of the stairs and climbed out. As I turned to gaze at the moon, I choked on air. It was indeed special. It had a crescent, but that wasn't the strange part. There was another crescent facing it, creating a strange moon pattern, almost like a cats eye marble. The moon was also colored with a bright, bold, glistening blue, which really freaked me out. I dug my phone out of my pocket and raised it over my head, taking a photo of the strange moon. I'd heard the saying _Once in a blue moon._ But I didn't know the moon could actually _be _blue. "I'll bet that's what's making the girls like this." I said to myself. I slid back down the tunnel and back towards the moon pool, bringing along my phone, and the photograph of the strange moon.

As I entered the moon pool cave, I hurried over to Bella, who looked even worse since I'd left. She'd gotten about seven shades paler, and her body moved sluggishly, like she was moving through glue, "Will…?" she said in a scratchy voice. She coughed weakly, and I knelt beside her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you. You're such a nice guy." She muttered. I turned to the others, who looked worried. "Ok, I think I know what's going on. There is definitely something wrong with the moon. Look at this picture." I said holding up my cell phone. Lewis shifted slightly to get a better look, he jumped and lurched forward violently, causing Cleo to groan. "Sorry." He said to her. "What-what's happening to us?" Emma asked, coughing a bit afterwards. "Don't talk, Emma. You'll just tire out your voice." Ash said. "Mm-hm" she mumbled.

"I really don't-" Rikki started, pausing as she started coughing "feel well. I don't think it's just the moon." She finished. "Yeah, I know what it's like… to be… moon struck." Cleo said, in a scratchy voice, and Lewis immediately shushed her. "Yeah, you get all tingly, and there's this tiny voice… in the back of your mind… telling you to stop. But this-" Bella continued, coughing a few times before going on "This is different. I feel… completely in control. But… not myself. I think the moon has _something_… to do… with… this… but…" she trailed off, her voice growing quieter with every word, until her eyes closed, and her head slumped onto her shoulder. "Bella…?" I asked, concern creeping into my voice. I felt her wrist and said "She's not, you know, is she?" I asked. "No, I can see her breathing. It probably just tired her out being like this, and talking so much." Lewis reassured me.

-Cleo's POV-

I really was feeling horrible, sick. My head was pounding like there was a hammer inside my skull, and it was banging against it, trying to break free. My muscles ached in exhaustion, and my throat was dry and felt like it had been clawed at by a very angry cat. I was freezing, like I was in the arctic with summer clothing. I wanted to rest, but my body wouldn't allow it. My limbs felt like they'd been set on fire, so they were burning, but with freezing energy, not heat. It was hard to breath, my throat felt closed up, and whenever I tried to speak, I just wound up coughing and hurting my throat. I was glad Lewis was here with me, or I might've gone mad. I wanted a blanket or something, but there wasn't one. I didn't have enough energy to even move, so I just lie there, in constant agony. Lewis would occasionally move my hair out of face and whisper comforting things, but he was hard to understand. His voice sounded echoey and far away, and tripled, like there were three of my boyfriend saying the same thing at once. My vision was slightly blurry, but I could see that the other girls were in pain too. Rikki was huddled on the ground next to Zane, shivering violently. Emma was a few feet away, lying in Ashes arms, who was sitting with his back against the moon pool cave walls. Bella was lying on some of the throw pillows that lined the wall on the other end of the cave, with Will seated cross legged next to her, holding her hand. It was quiet, except for the occasional cough from one of us, or one of the guys talked about a way to cure us.

Suddenly, Lewis sat bolt upright and said "Max!" I moaned "Owww. What… was that… for?" "Well, Max was the expert who knew the original mermaids, so he might know what's going on! I'll call him!" he said excitedly, whipping out his phone. "You can't." Rikki's voice. "She's right, Lewis. 'Member? No… phone… service…?" I said. "Oh darn. That means I have to leave." He said, he began to rise, but Will stopped him. "No! You can't go. If someone's not here to keep Cleo warm, something even worse could happen." He said "Oh, right." He said, sounding disappointed.

I saw Bella shift, and she said "Cleo… you could… lay next to me. I could heat… you up… and you… could cool... me down." She suggested. "Alright." I said. "Lewis? Could you… help me… get over there? Please?" I asked. "I don't know. What if it's not safe?" "What if it is?" Zane asked. "Besides, if we don't keep her warm somehow, she could die if her temperature drops too low." Will said. "Fine, fine." He placed his arms under me and carried me over to Bella, me holding on as tight as I could, which wasn't much. "I'll be back. I just have to go get a signal, and everything'll be alright." He said, then kissed my forehead and walked out.

I laid next to Bella, soaking up the rays of heat that emanated off her skin. I was warm, but my body still shivered uncontrollably. I suggested Emma and Rikki do as we were, so Rikki could warm up a bit and Emma could cool down. After a while I started to worry. Lewis shouldn't have been gone this long. Just to make a phone call? I don't think so. I asked "What time is it?" "Exactly eleven thirty nine." Will said. "When do you… think… the moon will… set?" Bella asked with difficulty. "Beats me." he said. Soon, there was a sliding sound, and footsteps. For a second we were worried, but then Lewis walked in. But someone was following him.

Chapter 1, Part 3: The Diagnosis

-Rikki's POV-

"Who's that?" I yelled, immediately regretting it. I started coughing violently. As I finished a few moments later, Lewis said "This is Max. Max Hamilton? Remember, the guy who did all the research?" he asked. "Oh yeah. You mean the guy who's research got us revealed to your phsyco ex girl friend? That Max Hamilton?" I asked angrily. "Uh, yeah." Lewis said nervously, probably thinking I was going to hurt him. I had full intentions to, except for three reasons A) I wasn't feeling all that well B) I wasn't at my normal strength, so Zane could hold me back and C) I'm pretty sure using my powers would just make me weaker.

Max looked at each of us, looking us over slowly and with concern. "Just as I feared. They have been poisoned by the moon blossom." "What?" Emma asked, her voice quiet. "As I'm sure you've noticed, tonight is the blue moon. And on this rare and powerful event, a certain flower blooms under its light. The sap of this blossom is poisonous. To mermaids, that is. One drop is all it takes, and thirty minutes after contact they will fall ill, as you have." He explained. "So… how long… will we… be stuck like… this?" Bella choked out. "You will be completely recovered in two days minimum. A week at the very most." He said, and we all groaned. I couldn't take much more of this pain, I just couldn't.

"This happened to Gracie and her friends, too. I remember it as if it were just yesterday. They were in great pain. Gracie and Louise had reached boiling temperatures, and Julia's body measured below freezing. But, what I do not recall, was there being four young girls who were in an ill condition. Who are you, miss?" he asked, kneeling next to Bella. "I'm… Bella." She said in a strained voice, coughing twice afterwards. "So, do you all get along? I remember when Louise moved away for a bit, and a new girl came to town. She'd been a mermaid since a rather young age, and they quickly became friends. But then, when Louise returned, she was angry, she felt she'd been replaced. They fought, and argued, and eventually, they stopped communicating all together." "We all get along." Emma said, her voice hoarse. "Yeah," Bella started, pausing to rub her throat slightly "We all love… each other… as sisters, and we… get along… wonderfully. Sure we… fight sometimes,… but we'd never… let that… tear us… apart. Would we, guys?" I shook my head, as did the other.

"Interesting. Anyway, how do you suppose you managed to come in contact with the sap?" he asked. I shrugged, when an idea popped into my mind. My eyes widened as Emma said "Charlotte." "She must have done it to get back at us." Cleo said. Charlotte, oh how that name makes my blood boil. She was the witch that had tried to rid us of our powers forever, but fortunately she'd failed, and we'd manage to subtract her powers for good. She'd wanted revenge on us ever since. I was willing to bet anything she'd done this, by putting that sap in the moon pool water, knowing we'd be there. She _wanted _to see us fall ill, weak and in pain. I swear, someday, I am going to maim her for this.

"So, Max, is there a way we can heal them faster?" Lewis asked. He shook his head and said "I don't know. There is no known cure, as far as I'm aware." We all groaned. _Just perfect! _I thought sarcastically to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_It looks like it's worked. So that sap _isn't _just a myth. Although I haven't had my full revenge, this is a pleasant start. They will be in constant pain for two days at the very least, and there is no known cure other than to just wait it out. This is so perfect. I am _so _glad I finally got to put those stupid mermaids in pain. They aren't at all worthy of their powers. Especially Cleo. She took Lewis away from me, and now I will make her pay. I thought he'd always choose me over her, considering how much better I am. I mean, I had all three powers, and she only has one, and he still thinks she's better. Well, if he wants to make stupid choices, he's going to suffer._

These were the thoughts that were running my head as I watched the video feed that I had hooked up to the moon pool, and was watching from home. It was so… _amusing _to see them in pain, I had to strain from laughing out loud and attracting the attention of my parents. Sure, I would love to expose them, but then I would risk revealing the moon pool, and I didn't want that. Then anyone could go there and become a mermaid, and I'd probably explode out of jealousy.

I had loved being a mermaid more than anything at all, and it had just been ripped straight out of my hands. I had managed to get my hands on Max Hamiltons research, and I had found the information about what the moon blossom could do to mermaids. I'd also discovered that the this particular flower only bloomed on a blue moon, every fifty years. So, I'd been keeping my eyes on the moon every night for two weeks now, waiting for my chance for revenge. Then, when it had happened, I'd took the flower, and went straight to the moon pool, cracking open the stem and letting it drip into the moon pools water. I spread it around with my hands, contaminating every last bit of magic water in that pool. I knew Cleo, Rikki, and Emma went in there on a daily basis, so I knew my plan wouldn't fail.

I plugged my ear phones into the computer and turned up the volume, listening to their conversation. Max was there, and I saw something that confused me. Four girls, each lying on the sand, next to a boy around their age, and each girl looked ill. But I only had _three _mermaid nemesis', and there were four girls there. "So will they be ok?" I heard the boy that was seated next to the unfamiliar blond ask. Before someone could answer though, he said to the girl that was next to him "Don't worry Bella, I won't leave you. Even though you're a mermaid, and you can manage yourself sometimes, doesn't mean I'll leave you to take care of yourself." Wait a second. Another mermaid? Since when? Oh well, they must be friends, so that means she's my enemy to, so who cares if I poisoned her? Certainly not me.

-Max's POV-

_I feel very bad for these poor girls, but there is nothing I can do. I still can't believe that my beloved Gracie's grand daughter would do such a horrid thing. Gracie was so sweet and harmless, tame and gentle as a kitten. But her grand daughter, the way the young mermaids described her, she seemed like a vicious, cruel person. If what they say is true, Charlotte and her grandmother are nothing alike. I wish I could help them, but I do not know the cure. As far as I know, _nobody _knows the cure. The only thing I can do is keep the heated ones cool and the freezing one's warm._ I thought to myself. The young mermaids were each pale, too weak to move. Whenever they spoke, their voices were raspy and unclear. The poor dears, it's not like they wanted this to happen. I was sure Rikki would get there revenge for them, seeing how short tempered and rebellious she is. When someone threatens her or her friends, her temper completely explodes, as far as I can tell, and based on what Julia was like. This pattern reappears every time. There is a neat and organized girl, who is always down to earth and usually a good swimmer, like Emma, and Louise. There is another girl that is scared of water and cannot swim, and is good friends with the other, like Cleo and Gracie. Then, there's the new girl, easily angered and aggressive, who isn't very talkative and rather secretive, mysterious. Just like Rikki and Julia. Then, the three girls get trapped on Mako, and while looking for an escape route, one falls into the moon pool cave.

This is exactly how what happened with Gracie, Julia, and Louise. Louise is just like Emma in many ways. Avoids conflict when at all possible, were gifted with the mermaid power of ice and snow, each has a younger brother that developed a crush on the heat gifted mermaid, well organized, friendly, and gentle. They are much alike, just as Gracie and Cleo are, they were both originally scared of the water, and couldn't swim. They were both given the ability to shape water into whatever they wanted. Slightly shy, often avoids hurting peoples feelings, and has a relationship with a scientist. Julia and Rikki share so many similarities, it's very strange. Both rebellious, easily angered, very short tempered, gifted with the powers of heat, fire, and lightening, each has a rich boyfriend, they're each practically the walking definition of the opposite of a girly girl, and it was mostly their fault they were stranded on Mako.

-Ash's POV-

I can't believe someone would do this! I mean, it's one thing to just pick on someone at schoo, but poisoning them? That's just plain evil. I've never met this Charlotte chick, but I know she must be pretty horrible. Emma wouldn't lie to me about something like that. _My poor Emma. _I thought. _What am I going to do?_ She was burning up, literally. I held her in my arms, ignoring the intense heat waves that were drifting off her skin, singing my skin. She was very pale, and she was too weak to move. I desperately wanted to carry her out of here and take her to a hospital and demand that they examine her and heal her, but I couldn't. That would just cause her family to panic, and people would start asking what happened. I couldn't exactly say "_Oh she was poisoned with magical sap from a magic flower that only has effects of mermaids." _ Now could I? Well, I could, but then she'd end up in a science lab, chained to an experiment table, or chopped up into little pieces and studied under a microscope. There had to be _something _I could do, and yet there wasn't, except stay by her side and try to keep her cool. Max had brought some medical supplies. Thermometers, wash rags, cool, non-poisonous water, food, and some tea that would sooth their throats. He brought some blankets for Cleo and Rikki, and some battery operated electric fans for Emma and Bella.

I took a cloth and wet it, but hesitated. What if she got mad that I made her grow a tail? I felt her forehead with my dry hand, she was still boiling hot. I shook her lightly, to alert her that I was trying to talk to her. I whispered "You're still burning up. This'll help a bit with the fever." In her ear. I laid the wet cloth on her forehead, and started counting in my head. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._ I glanced down at her legs, to find something peculiar: her legs were still here.

"Um, guys?" I asked. "What is it?" Lewis asked, not noticing the wet rag on her skin. I pointed to it and his eyes widened. "Where's her tail? It should be here by now!" he said. "I know. This is odd. Max, is this normal?" I asked, looking up at the old man. "Yes. With the poison, comes many changes. Their fins sometimes appear, and sometimes not. Sometimes, they app-" he stopped abrubtly as Emma's body became clear, like water, and suddenly, in replacement of her legs, a bright goldish bronze shimmering mermaid tail appeared. "Like that. Sometimes, they come later than usual." He explained.

-Bella's POV-

I was glad that he'd guaranteed we'd definitely get better, but I wasn't so fond of the ides of feeling like this for the next week. At least I had Will by my side, keeping me company. I felt like I was submerged in a huge bonfire, burning and boiling, but at a slow, agonizing pace, so the pain never subsided. Max said we should avoid contact with each other, for that would throw off our temperatures, then we'd take even longer to recover. He'd brought electric fans for me and Emma, placing them in front of us, blasting us with cool air. It felt nice, but I was still hot. Will put a thermometer in my mouth, then took it out after it beeped. His eyes widened and he said "121.1? How is that even possible?" he asked worriedly. "Magic. Magic can do anything." Max said.

_I agree. I so, totally agree. _I thought. I love being a mermaid, but it can be a real burden. I wouldn't trade my tail for anything in the entire world, but still, it gets difficult. I mean, it's hard keeping the fact that you're half fish from your family for ten years. My mom's dog knows, but that's only because my dad accidentally spilled some water on my hand and the little thing chased me to my room. Oh well, it's not like animals can talk, so there's no way she'll tell my secret.


End file.
